What Just Happened?
by Hannah-Scriv
Summary: Ok so this is my first Fan fic and I have no idea how it is going to go so please read and review, Thanks.
1. Shock Therapy

What just happened?

Jenny had moved in with her mum after the whole Dr. Van Der Woodsen incident, at the present she had been living with her mum for 2 months but now her mum was moving to a new town that quote "more artistic opportunities." Which left Jenny with 2 choices one she went back to live with her dad in New York or she went with her mum to the small town she had picked out, after going with her mum to visit the house Jenny saw how very far away from New York it was in addition she saw how much of a fresh start she would be able to have here. "Today's the day sweetie the moving van will be here soon and then we only have 3 hours to pack the house into it before we have to catch a plane" Jenny sat up and nodded looking around her sunny but now empty room all around her was just a mass of cardboard she had left her handbag and a set of clothes out but that was it, Jenny got out of bed and went through her daily routine but today she just tied her hair up in a ponytail, Jenny could hear her mum talking to someone at the door when she got closer she recognised the voice it was Dan's "Dan?" Jenny said seeing her brother in the door way "Hey Jen me and a few friend thought we would come and lend a hand" Dan motioned behind him and when Jenny looked she saw Nate, Eric, Serena, Chuck and even Blair Jenny just stood there in shock whilst her mum ushered them in and giving out jobs. Dan hugged his sister "I know it's a shock they all came but I told Eric I was coming to see you and to help you and mum moved if he wanted to tag along he ask Lilly and dad who said yes except Serena over heard and invited herself then she told Blair who told Chuck oh and there back together by the way and then finally Chuck told Nate but as to why they're all here I don't know," Jenny was still in shock and Dan looked a little sheepish but then he look behind then and walked away, Jenny saw the Jimmy Choo Mercury clad feet next to hers before the owner spoke "Look Little J I know what I said outside after Dan punched Chuck but after he was shoot and I almost lost him forever I realised that I love him more than anything and to be fair I was being hypocritical after all the gossip you were going to use to become Queen proves that, he explained you were both drunk and felt alone him because I didn't make it to the empire state building in time and you because of my smack down hitting home, and he also helped me to see that without my friend around me after the Jack incident I would have never gotten through and J you where one of those friends so I am here for you ok?" Jenny look at the brown haired girl next to her and felt tears falling down her face "Thank you Blair and I really am sorry I never meant for anything to happen I went to say goodbye to Nate." Blair smile and wiped the tear of Jenny's face "I know" Then Blair stood up and put out her hand towards Jenny "come on I think your mum has a list longer than the waiting list for the new Mulberry Bayswater full of jobs for us to do."

Jenny took Blair's hand and walked to the kitchen where her mum had Serena making lunch for them all "Ahh you two can help Serena do lunch for us all." Serena looked glad for the help Blair nodded at Serena and then busied herself on the other side of the kitchen "Jenny I want you to know I forgive you in a way you helped me see that I needed to deal with my daddy issues but to do that I had to be on my own, and I am glad this whole big mess has helped you to help yourself you remind me of a younger me. I have only been here 20 minutes but I can already see the difference in you for instance your wearing black and red Louis Vinton dress that come to your Knees and not just a really short skirt a top and some stockings" Jenny looked at Serena and Serena asked "What do you say, shall we let by gone be by gones and start a fresh?"Jenny smiled "I would love that." At that moment Blair smiled and came over to the side the other two girls were working on Serena turned to Blair and said "Thank you" for the rest of the time they made lunch Blair and Serena caught Jenny up on the latest gossip from the upper east side after they were done the two older girls sent Jenny to get the boys whilst they laid the table well flour, they were doing it picnic style as everything had been pack and was being put in to the van, the extra helpers meant they were ahead of schedule.

Jenny came across Chuck first "Lunch is done do you know where everyone else is?" Chuck nodded "Dan and Eric are in the next room but Nathaniel I think was given the task of bring the boxes from your room down and into the van." Jenny nodded and thanked Chuck whilst cursing her mum in her head why did she have to asked Nate to do her room when Jenny reach the top of the stairs she turned to her room and walked in "So now it's my turn to tell you why I chose to come and see you, well you see I did a bit of soul searching the Chuck Bass wayafterSerena left me but when he was shoot I went to see him in hospital and he told me that I should let the girl I truly loved know that I loved her and not wait for her to work it out, he told me not wait as long as he had with Blair ." Jenny looked at him dumb founded "umm ok but was dose that have to do with me Serena is down stairs and she lives on the upper eastside." Nate bowed his head and looked a like a mischievous school body confessing to something "Jenny it's not Serena I need to tell, I mean yes I love her but as a sister and best friend not as a girlfriend I got caught up in the being able to have the girl I lusted over most of my teenage years that I ignored the girl with the key to my heart and I sent her way," Jenny looked at him "Okay now I am really lost who is it? Is it that Bree girl?" Nate shocks his head "Vanessa?" Nate shocks his head again "Blair?" Nate stepped closer to her with every guess but now he closed the gap between them and whispered "No its you" before crushing his lips to her the kiss made Jenny's head spin her feelings for Nate were the only thing that hadn't changed with the move from the NYC. Jenny broke the kiss "I can't do this to Serena, she only just forgave me." Jenny then began to pull away and walk to the stairs but Nate caught her arm "Serena knows Jenny I told her I love you and she said she knew and that she had realised whilst in Paris with Blair who was also unsurprised when I told her it seems only me and you couldn't see it." Jenny now had tears streaming down her face Nate laughed "I love you Jenifer Humphrey and nothing will stop me from being with you." And with that he pulled her to him "I love you to." Jenny whispered into his shoulder he chuckled again and kissed her forehead "Let's go and get some lunch and then you can help me in here so we can talk about how we are going to work this long distance relationship because I can't have my girlfriend off in another state without knowing when I am next going to hear from her."

Nate then pulled her down stairs by her hand Jenny's mind boggled over what had happened to today first Blair and Serena forgive her and now Nate tells her he is in love with her "Jenny there you are" Eric said walking up to her and giving her a hug "Hey" was all Jenny could work out how to say "I think my girlfriends had allot to process and so we should keep the conversation with her to a minimum whilst she gets her head around what has happened." Chuck, Blair, Eric, Dan and Serena then all asked "You told her then" that snap Jenny's attention back to the room "Wait I knew Blair, Chuck and Serena knew but Dan and Eric you guys knew to?" they both nodded Eric smiled "Yes I knew I saw it when Nate had gone to see Chuck, I had gone to see Chuck with Serena and Blair but as we got there as Nate was leaving he had a look of despair and love on his face." Dan then piped up "And since then he has been bugging me to come and see you and mum so he had an excuse to come here and see you and tell you." Jenny looked at Nate who had gone all coy at her side, Jenny lifted there intertwined hands and kissed his. After lunch they all went back to packing the boxes into the van "Ok so ... what's going to happen with us?" Nate asked Jenny "You still need to tell me if you will be my girlfriend." Jenny smiled "You never asked." Nate looked at Jenny smiled and asked "Jenifer Humphrey will you be my girlfriend?" Jenny gigged "Yes Nathaniel Archibald I will" they booth laughed then, Nate walk towards Jenny and put his arms around her "How about I come back to the NYC for all the holidays and we email, phone or text at least once a week?" Jenny suggested to Nate who shuck his head "I agree to the first count that you're with me in the holidays but I want a text and an email a day and I want a phone call every week oh and I can take you where ever I want when you come back to the NYC." Jenny looked at him with shock Nate had never been the kind of guy who saw or spoke to his girlfriend everyday but that's what he was asking for "Ok but what kinds of place did you want to take me?" Nate thought for a minute then said "That my love is a secret." Jenny laughed and then kissed him "Jenny, Nate it's time to go." Jenny sighed and the both left her room and went down stairs to join the rest of the group. "Remember the arrangement" Nate whispered in her ear "Ok I love you." Was her answer she turned to walk to the car but Nate caught her wrist and pulled her back "I love you to and I expect my email and text today" she giggled "Ok I will I promise." He smiled "Good and then there is only 2 long months and you will be back in my arms." She looked up at him she saw the hurt she was feeling about having to leave him mirrored in his eyes he hated every moment they had to be apart just as she did, "Jenny we have to go now sweetie." Her mum called from the car at that Jenny and Nate both sighed and he let her go, she hugged all her other friends and her brother saying goodbye to them all "Oh little J I almost forgot me and Serena restocked your wardrobe in the new house and there is a certain pair of shoes for a certain boyfriend you may want to look at." Jenny heard Serena giggle from behind Blair who shot a scowl behind her. Then Jenny's mum pulled out of the drive and started towards the airport but Jenny's eyes for as long as they could stayed on the boy she had to leave behind.


	2. Surprise Guest

What just happened?

"Welcome home sweetie," my mum said opening the door to the house she had bought "go ahead and check out your room." Jenny examined her surroundings as she walked through the door but then she remembered Blair's comment _**"Oh little J I almost forgot me and Serena restocked your wardrobe in the new house and there is a certain pair of shoes for a certain boyfriend you may want to look at." **_so Jenny turned to her mum "Which is mine?" her mom smiled "Oh just go up to the third floor you can't miss it Jenny was confused but started walking up the stairs. When she reached the top of the stairs there was only one door Jenny screamed "OH MY GOOD MUM," Jenny stopped to and turned to see her mum was stood behind her "I thought you might like it." Jenny ran to her mum and hugged her "like it I love it thank you soooooo much." Jenny's mum just laughed and put a key in her daughters hand "Go ahead enjoy it."

Jenny turned and unlock the door she was immediately struck by its beauty and sheer size she had a whole floor to herself, the room was cream with wood flooring there were 3 doors off of this room but Jenny was so taken back she couldn't move she was taking in the large plush leather couches and the huge TV that was mounted on the wall there was a large amount of shelving for her DVD's and Blu-rays but then music started to play Jenny ran into the first door which was a huge bathroom but it wasn't from in there so then she made her way to the second door which was a reasonable sized bedroom but again it wasn't coming from in there so Jenny made her way to the third and final door she opened it to reveal a large bedroom with a queen sized bed and a raised platform with everything she could ever want for making her own clothes, Jenny felt a tear slip down her face she missed being just her not little J or Queen J just Jenifer Humphrey then she saw another door which she opened to reveal a fully stocked walk in wardrobe which she noticed was were the music was coming from she went through every item until she came across a Jimmy Choo's box which she opened to find a pair of Jimmy Choo Darcy's and a new blackberry which was the source of the music Jenny picked up the phone to see there was a message from Nate which read _**"Now you really have a fresh start as only me, Chuck, Blair, Serena, Eric, Lilly, your brother, Vanessa, your Dad and your mum have this number so you get to chose who you are and who you want to be Jenny. I love you and I can't wait to see you again."**_

Now she could feel hundreds of tears spilling down her face she replied feeling the word just flow out of her and onto the screen _**"I love you to Nate and thank you so much you have given me everything I could have asked for you gave me, me back and for that I will never be able to thank you enough for that. J xx" **_ the reply can seconds later _**"J you already have thanked me enough you are the girl I fell in love with, we lost you for a while but now your back and I am never letting go again. N xx" **_Jenny laughed and then sighed he was right she was back she felt like Queen J had been a completely different person inside Jenny she felt like Queen J had locked Jenny in a room and had taken control whilst Jenny could do nothing but watch in horror, _**"Only 2 months and the I will be back with you in the NYC. J xx"**_ again he didn't take long to reply _**"Yep that's right only 2 months and you will be back in my arms were you belong. N xx" **_Jenny smiled she wished she was there right now she could put up with living in a cardboard box as long as she knew she would have his arms around her as nice as this room was she wanted him here.

The she decided to do something she hadn't done in a long time she started to make an outfit as soon as she started Jenny feel into a familiar pattern so much so she didn't realise how much time had passed until her phone went off again, Jenny picked it up and saw she had 6texts from six of the most important people in her life she read the one from Chuck first _**"Good luck Jenifer I hope this fresh start is all you want it to be I know mine was." **_Jenny smiled she was glad that he had finally got his Queen speaking of which she read Blair's next _**"Little J I hope you enjoy the closet and the fresh start remember I am here for you if you need me you we are hours apart but I meant what I said if you need me I will be there. B" **_Jenny replied to this with equal feeling _**"Thank you so much Blair you have no idea how much that means to me and I will see you in 2 months when I am back for the holidays." **_Blair took no more than 2 seconds to reply _**"J my friends don't generally call me Blair they call me B and as to seeing you in 2 months I think you will be spending that time with Nate cramming in as much time with him as you can, not with me maybe I will see you for a brief while. B" **_This had Jenny confuse surely if she was in the NYC she would she see Blair allot I mean Nate still lived with them didn't he.

Instead of dwelling on it she moved on to the text from Lilly next _**"Jenny I am glad to hear you are making progress and becoming more like yourself again see you soon love Lilly."**_ She was glad Lilly had forgiven her and that she didn't hate her next was Eric _**"Jenny it was great seeing you today you are more like the girl who snuck me out of hospital and made me have fun love you forever and always Eric" **_Jenny could feel the tear welling up in her eyes _**"I love you to and never forget that you have always been and will continue to always be my brother love Jenny xx"**_ Jenny wiped away the few tears that had escaped her eyes just as Eric's reply arrived _**"As you are my sister. Eric" **_that was enough to send Jenny over the edge into a fit of sobs and she hadn't even gotten to her dad yet, so to give herself room to recover a little she read Serena next _**"Hey little sister I am always here for you be that on the end of a phone or by your side you have come on leaps and bounds but you have a little way to go yet and the when you are ready you will return and then it will be your turn to make your grand re-entrance at grand central station. S xx" **_

_**O**_k so that wasn't what she was expecting she could feel fresh tears falling all over again, Jenny couldn't find the words she wanted to say in her text so she settled with _**"Thank you, you have been the best big sister I could have asked for and now I can see that I hope that I can begin to enjoy it. J xx"**_ now she needed to read the one from her brother hopefully he would make it uplifting _**"Hey Jenny this is from me and Vanessa as she is still away doing that TV thing but she said to say hi and that she is so proud of you and that when she gets back you and her have to have a pizza and ice cream night. Anyway I want you to know I am so proud of you and I miss you like crazy seeing you in 3 weeks. Dan xx" **_ Jenny was happy that she would get to see her brother again so soon but she wished he was going to bring someone with him that was his best friend.

Jenny sighed well now this last text was really going to make her cry _**"Jenifer, my little girl I can't tell you how proud of you I am. I know you will never be that little blonde haired little girl who used to help me make waffles and managed to get more on herself than in the bowel but you will always be my daughter don't ever forget that and whenever you want to move back to the NYC you are welcome here but with the room at that new house of yours that's probably unlikely. I love you Jenny Dad xx"**_ Jenny couldn't answer this in text she had to hear his voice she missed him too much so she called him "Hello" Jenny laughed "Hey dad I just got your text I love you to and... I miss you so much." She said her sobs coming freely now as apparently where her father's "I miss you to sweetie but I will see you soon I promise." Then Jenny's mum called up "Dinner Jenny." Jenny sighed "I have to go Dad my dinner is ready." "Ok baby girl I love you." "I love you to dad" then hung up and Jenny freshened up for dinner.

When she got down stair there were people she didn't Know stood around three were her mums age but two where hers "Mum?" Jenny called "Oh sweetie there you are this is Taylor," her mum said motioning towards a women her mums age "and her husband Jacob and this is Charlie" she said putting her arm around him ok Jenny thought there is defiantly something going on there "Hi" was all she said then the woman her mum called Taylor spoke "These are my children Jack, Bonnie and Rosa," and they all waved at the mention of their names "Hi I am Jenny" she said trying to be polite but she didn't feel like meeting new people at the moment, "Mum can I take my dinner up to my room I was working on a design please." Jenny's mum nodded "Of course sweetie, here you go," She said passing Jenny a plate of Chinese "Oh take Jack, Bonnie and Rosa with you maybe they can help."

Great Jenny thought that's just what I need 3 bodies getting in the way, "I would love that the girls said in unison "I guess I could sit and watch" Jack said then his phone went off followed by his two sisters phones "They all turned to their mum "What is it now," she said with a sigh "Nick just invited us to his please can we go." Taylor sighed "And what about Jenny "She could go as my date" Jack piped in, err no I won't Jenny added in her head "If that's ok with you Jenny it's ok with me." Her mum said Jenny looked around "No thanks I just want to finish my design and talk to Nate." And with that Jenny turned and left "Who is Nate?" She heard the girls ask "Nate is Jenny's boyfriend." Was her mums answer "Oh "was Jacks only reply as soon as she reach her room she went in and locked the door.

She had finished two designs today so she just went to her laptop and started to email Nate when her new phone rang "Hey" she answered "Hey and where is my email." Jenny laughed "I was just wrighting it when you rang." She could hear him chuckle on the other end "oh well I look forward to reading it, so how's the new house," Jenny replied with pure honesty "Its missing one thing" "oh and what's that" he enquired "you" she breathed their conversation continued for hours until, she yawned and he said "Sounds like it's time for bed sleeping beauty." She laughed "ok but I don't want to go" "I know you don't love, I don't want you to go either but we both have to as I have college and you have an email to Wright." "See you soon Nate." She could swear she heard him say "sooner than you think," Under his breath "Night Jenny oh and this does not count as this week's phone call." Again she laughed "Ok ok I will ring you soon I promise." "Good see you soon Jenny." Then they both hung up with that Jenny finished the email and went to bed. It had been 3 weeks since that night and she had started to get on with the two sisters but Jack stayed distant.

Jenny was excited to see her brother she had just got off the phone with Nate when she heard the knock at the door and she practically sprinted down the stairs to answer it "I got it mum." She shouted as she opened the door to see Dan stood with a big grin on his face "Hey" they said together Dan picked his sister up and hugged her tight "There is something for you in the car." He said in her ear and put her down so she could check it out Jenny walked round the bit off wall that stopped her from seeing the car Dan had rented to see a brown haired blue eyed boy sat there "You didn't think he wouldn't be with me did you."

Jenny didn't hear Dan say that though her whole existence was on Nate, who smiled and got out of the car "Hey Jenny miss me?" All she could do was nodded "You let me think I had to wait 2 months to see you but it was really only three weeks, that's mean." Jenny pouted but inside she was just so happy to see him "Awwww I am sorry love I can go if you want me to" he said with a smirk, she put her arms around him and shook her head "No you're not going anywhere." He laughed into her hair then.

"Dan" Jenny heard her mum say as she hugged her son "how long are you planning on staying?" Dan looked at Nate "Ummm about a week I think." "Ok, well I will show you to your room, oh hi Nate." Her mum said once she had spotted him "I suppose you want Nate on the third floor with you then Jenny." Her mum laughed and Jenny smiled "Thank you mum." Jenny turned back to Nate who look confused "The whole top floor is mine." She said "Ohhh so can I see it or are we just going to stand here for a week." Jenny tugged his hand and he followed her, when they reach the top floor door she stopped "Welcome to my room" she said whilst opening the door Nate's Jaw dropped "Jenny it's beautiful" Jenny nodded "Yep it is, come on let me show you around."

Jenny showed him every little bit of her room and then she help him and Dan bring the stuff in but Nate wouldn't let her touch one bag though which had Jenny curious but she didn't ask she would wait for him to tell her why, when they had brought all the bags in Jenny sat on one of the sofas in her room "Wow I am impressed queen J would have begged me to tell her what is in the bag," Jenny laughed and Nate sat on the sofa with her putting the bag on his lap "well you see I was out with Serena and Eric the other day and we came across this little store that sold the most beautiful jewellery I have ever seen, so we decided to take a look inside and Serena and Eric both found things they wanted and bought them and so did I," Nate said pulling a turquoise box out "this one is from me," he said handing her the box and gestured for her to open it which she did inside was a white gold Tiffany's key "Its beautiful Nate," he smiled "I am glad you like it," he said taking it out of the box and putting it around Jenny's neck, she kissed him "Thank you."

Nate's eyes sparkled as the light hit them "your welcome, this one though is from Serena and I have no idea what it is," Jenny took the box from him and opened it inside was a link clasp charm bracelet with a dragonfly charm on it Jenny slipped of the bangles she was wearing and asked Nate to help her put it on which he did "ok and the last one is from Eric." He handed her two boxes that had been tied together with white ribbon Jenny undid the ribbon and opened the first box which had a crown shaped charm inside which made her and Nate laugh Jenny attached that charm to the bracelet Serena bought her before opening the last box which held a round silver charm inside but when Jenny undid the clasp on the charm it revealed a picture of her and Eric.

Jenny felt a tear slip down her face and Nate pulled her closer "It's ok Jen we will see them all soon I promise." Jenny smiled up at Nate who whipped the tear of her face they sat like that for a while before Dan walked in "Jenny mum says that lunch is ready and Bonnie and Rosa are on their way over to try to get you to go to this beach party tonight" Jenny and Nate both got up and started down the stairs "I am not going, I told them that like 700 times already," Nate smirked "What?" Jenny asked "Nothing it's just that little more than two months ago you would have jumped at the chance to go to a party." Nate answered Jenny smiled "Not any more I go to the gala's and the Art shows with my mum but nothing else."

When they got down stairs there was a knock at the door and her mum answered it "Jenny it's for you." Her mum called and Jenny went to the door "Please come Jenny pleases pleases come" both the girls said at the same time "No" Jenny said as she felt a familiar arm snake round her waist "Who is that?" the girls asked "Jenny smiled and turned her body slightly so she could she his blue eyes looking strait back at her "Rosa, Bonnie this is my boyfriend Nate, Nate Bonnie and Rosa." All three said their hi's "Ok well now I see why you don't want to come catch you latter Jen the girls said giggling as they walked away "Let's go and have lunch and then when can talk about what we are going to do this week." Nate suggested and so they did, they had decided that they would see what they wanted to do on the day rather than plan a whole week the only thing they did plan on doing all that week was staying together.


End file.
